Kingdom Hearts Fall of Radiance Rising of Hope
by jdgjordan
Summary: What do Cloud Squall/Leon Zack Yuffie Arith Tifa Cid Merlin Scrooge Mickey Ansem Xehanort Braig Dilan Even Aeleus Ienzo Isa and Lea all have in commen they where all there durring the fall of Radiant Garden.


AN/ This is my newest Fanfic witch will sorta be a prelude story for my KH3 fanfic story witch i will do after this is finished. This story takes place right after BBS and tells the events of before durring and after the fall of Radiant Garden the first part will clearly be held in Radiant Garden and will be mostly about the apprentices but will focus on other charater as well even charaters such as scrooge. the 2nd part will be about the ff charaters and the begining of there troubles in Traverse Town. other ff and disney charaters will apear threw out.

I hope many of you comment and review it and tell me what i did good and not so good be as harsh as you need to be I can take it.

Chapter 1

Beginnings

THUMP! Two wooden sword's clashed against one another and then pulled back just as fast.

"Again." shouted a voice that was very loud and very firm

THUMP! Both sword's hit each other once more in the exacted same motion as before like it had been rehearsed. When both sword's hit you could almost see both forming and X both trying to overwhelm the other. Once again both sword's pulled back after impact just as fast if not faster when they hit.

"Again." said the voice once more only a little bit louder now.

THUMP! The swords clashed.

Again! Said the voice even louder.

THUMP!

"Again!"

THUMP!

"AGAIN!" said the voice so loudly half the city could probably hear him. But instead of the sound of a thump once more, heavy breaths were given by the two young boy wielding the wooden swords.

"I said again." said the voice in a somewhat angry tone. Then one of the boys (who's hair was brown and who's voice was to low for such a young age.) turned his head to the man.

"But commander we have been doing this same move for 3 hours can we please take a break?" the mans face then looked in shock as if the boy just reviled a big secret, but his face turned just as fast into a calm and mellow look with his eye closed and with a smile said in very quiet voice,

"A break you want a break." He then chuckled a bit and then his eye opened looking at the boy dead center and shouted

"AS IF!" Both boys froze in a some what scared position.

"If you squirts want to be tough and protect this city and the ones you care about you got to learn the basic first. AND THAT MEANS WORKING YOUR BUTS OFF!" Then the man rub his finger across his eye-patch that covered his right eye. Then he said in very low and series tone.

"You never know when something small may hit you with something big." There was a short pause, sweat was falling off both boys so much you think they die of dehydration then the boy (with yellow hair so spiky it could probably take out the commanders good eye.) step up to speak.

"But commander Braig if where to tired to do any thing we wont be able to save anyone may the threat be big or small." Commander Braig as he was called by most people in town was head of the guards in Radiant Garden. There job was to keep order an easy enough job especially in the quiet peaceful town they lived in, but even so Braig kept his role very seriously, to seriously some would say but he was nothing but if not reasonable. He did see the boys where really tired and both had trained a lot today. He closed his eye and took a deep breath.

"O.K fine break time, but you squirts need to know what hard work really means. For every minute I will add and extra hour to your..." When he opened his eye he realized they where long gone in-fact Braig thought the two boy's Cloud and Squall made a break for it the moment he said OK.

"Those two are supposed to be future protectors of are world, HA As if where screwed." He took one final deep breath and thought to him self,

"Well I better use this time to check up on the newly old boss-man." He then started walking to the castle just as Cloud and Squall where running to the outskirts of town to go play.

Two men are walking down the 2nd floor of the main castle chatting about events

"So you really don't remember anything but your name." said one of the men.

"No nothing, I don't even know if its my name." said the other man as he walked with a puzzled look.

"I remember the word but not the meaning behind it." The other man wanted to ask so many questions be he knew now was not the right time, so instead he just smiled and said,

"Well do not worry It will all come back to you in time, for now let this castle be your home." The other man showed a hint of a smile.

"Thank you master Ansem for letting me a complete stranger into your home." Ansem (some call him master others ruler and some even call him king whet ever they called him it was clear he ran every thing that was going on in Radiant Garden, trying to keep it as peaceful as he could and as safe as he could and in return every one loved him and respected him as master.) replied,

"Nonsense you are no stranger hear in-fact from what I hear your picking up things really fast around hear, you'll make an excellent member to are family Xehanort." Xehanort as he was called nothing more nothing less smiled in gratitude. As both men walked down the hall another man (only this on was a young boy with long light blue hair that covered his right eye.) was running to catch up with them. Both men stopped when they heard the boy coming. Ansem turned around chuckled a bit about the boy running down the hall.

"Well if your all set Xehanort it would seem I have other matters to intend to."

"Of course master Ansem I shall take my leave as well." Replied Xehanort as he bowed to Ansem and continued walking down the hall. The boy stopped when he caught to Ansem. Heavily breathing from running the boy couldn't say the words he wanted to. Ansem just started laughing.

"Haha youth always trying to get some where in a hurry. But I digress did you get what I asked for. The boy pulled out two ice-cream bars and gave them both to Ansem.

"Ah yes sea salt ice-cream the best kind of ice-cream there is." Before Ansem was going to eat his ice-cream he first gave the other one to the boy.

"You get one to Ienzo for doing such a great job." Ienzo (a young boy who lost his parents not to long ago and now is being raised by Ansem and the other apprentices.) smiled and started eating his ice-cream as both him and Ansem walked down the hall but stop when they saw Braig running up to them.

"So wheres the new guy at boss?" Braig said in a very rushed voice. This puzzled Ansem. Braig had never cared about new members in-less they were new recruits for his guards like Cloud and Squall, but then again many things have puzzled him about Braig's behavior in the last few weeks, like his apparent accident with his eye in the shooting range. Braig was the best warrior in all of Radiant Garden he was never one to miss let alone accidentally shoot is eye out and scar part of his face but Ansem saw no reason not to tell him where he was so he pointed past his shoulder Braig looked past and saw him and started running down the hall after him.

"Thanks by." said Braig as he ran past them.

"Glad to see you to Braig." Ansem said in a sarcastic voice. The two continued to walk down the hall eating there ice-cream.

"Hey mister master" said Braig to Xehanort as he put his arm over his shoulder.

"O come on you don't even know your pal, please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke, man this is some clee-shay." as Xehanort was about to pull Braig arm off his shoulder Braig grabbed him by it even harder and said in a deep voice with a deep locked look,

"Hey your not, Terra." Xehanort gave no answer and looked a little puzzled.

"Just gotta check." said Braig as he then let him go and went back to his normal voice.

"Ha As if, well don't sweat it I got your back." Braig said as he taped Xehanort on the back. They continued to walk off. Ansem and Ienzo both walking the opposite direction from them stopped one last time to look back at Braig and Xehanort. Ansem was was still pondering why Braig was so interested to meet Xehanort but he could not come up with and answer, however Ienzo with all his innocents could fill the tension in the air and he knew.

"**Something bad's going to happen**." He thought to him self as he often did.


End file.
